User talk:EternalMagma
Image request... if you're up to it. MM, I come to you with a very difficult image request. The mighty ZK himself sang praises of your work, so I called the best of the best. I need you to draw Judge Lenny! He's not just another Injoface, he is the cold, evil father of Director Benny, and his appearence will, in puffle form, be based off of a combination of Benny's dark eyes, Judge Claude Frollo, and traditional Injoface hair and glasses. If you can combine these features (and that sweet hat), all into a cold, merciless stare (not evil or crazy, just cold, merciless and apathetic that puts Gothics to shame), on a puffle, you will be my hero of the moment. Also, please hand him a gavel and remember that puffles can't wear clothes. Make him a black puffle and style his hair and overall looks towards Frollo with Mabel glasses and a heartless stare. Do you think you are up to the challenge? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) We've got diem to carpe. † 21:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) METAL :D What's up dude? I missed you! I hopwe your okay, I know I am.....it's good to see you again. and a word to say Mr.T PITYS THE FOOL! Tails6000 16:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lenny Well, I have praise and critique. *PRAISE: That's the most accurate rendition of a Frollo hat I have ever seen. IT WAS PERFECT. *MORE PRAISE: The eyes. Glory be, that was outstanding. *CRITIQUE: while I can definately see the Frollo in him, I don't think he looks enough like Frollo to do it. Still.. THE HAT. SO PERFECTLY DONE. Anyway, he needs to be aged a bit, and we need to see some more of his hairstyle from the hat. Perhaps you could give him an ever-so-slight condescending grin. Also, the gavel looks more like a mallet or large hammer than a gavel. Gavels have smaller heads are are more ornate looking. Well done for the first draft! Thank you, by the way, for helping! :D --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) We've got diem to carpe. † 19:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Night watchman Welcome back! I'm only on here for a limited time every week as I'm at Grandma's, she doesn't have internet and I have to use a dongle. It's SOOOOOOOO expensive. I've decided to bury the hatchet between us, ok? Bye! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Haud secundus chances , EGO sum ut typus of vir.. 00:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) PS: Curse you, Telstra. Reasons why I'm here? On your userpage, you say that people come to you for several reasons - I guess I'm here for reason 3. By that, I mean I am here to kiss your butt. Sir, you are the SOLE REASON I got into drawing penguins. Ever since I saw this and this I was like; "I wish I could draw THAT good". I don't know if I can do it or not, but I did make this and this. If you ever need me to draw anything for you just ask. Same applies for User:Speeddasher if he sees this. I can't wait to see what new drawings you make! http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 11:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Can You Help Me? Hey MM, Its me Anniemoose98 on his new account. You may or may not remember me, but I remember you and your great pics. First of all, welcome back! Second, I had requested a picture from ZK LONG ago. I traded a character for a pic, but he still hasn't made the pic. I don't care about the character that I traded, but really need the pic. It is of Dan Beronews in his CNIC uniform. So, would you please make the pic? I don't care what he is wearing on the uniform as long as it has to do with sailing. Please and Thank You! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 11:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Keys #1-5 *1. stay to the right of the road and hit a dash panel and jump throguh the bridge and collect the key *2.after the second save point your in a tunnel, build up chaos blast and use it on a brown thing, the second key is will be blown up *3.also after the secondpoint after the tunnel, a hole in the road has fallen, jump on that part and turn around there will be to junctons, break the flaming car on the junction *4.after the 3rd checkpoint fall down the second piece of blown up road, there will be a black arms box and guard with a key kill him and get the 4th key *5.Soon after the final checkpoint you'll take a rocket up to a path with a rail on it. After you get off the rail, run backwards on the road to find a flaming yellow car at the end of the path. Destroy the car and find the key. *reward:2 GATLING GUNS TO DESTROY THE BLACK TANK :D Tails6000 12:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) should I get the banhammer? Tails6000 19:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 2,000! Metal! Check out my edits on the CPW! I now have 2,000! -- 16:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Bye I quit. Metal, because you are my close freind, I am giving you the OCC rights to ALL of my arcticles. -- 17:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ok Ok Ok Fine, you can have him back on ONE condition. If you get him, I get the picture of Dan as the admiral of the CNIC. Is that a fair trade? --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 19:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lenny You've done it. Outstanding job, perfect execution, epic hat. I can't commend you more. THANK YOU SO MUCH. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) We've got diem to carpe. † 20:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) heheh Lightspeed boots, I know someone who can use em. (besides they can look like his normal sneakers too) and by him I mean tails LOL Tails6000 12:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Image request Could you make a new page pic for Sheepman? If you have any questions about his appearance etc. then just ask. Thanks! --ZE SHEEP! (That sheep is staring at me) 16:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Pink high penguin, green cap, robotic right flipper, with the word "sheep" written on the shoulder, belt with holster on it (Pistol in holster or in hand), belt buckle reads "PSF", usually holding a shotgun. --ZE SHEEP! (That sheep is staring at me) 17:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Signature Testing Area (stay back) * Signature I **--Ventusi Septem | | Speak if you must. | 10:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) re: "Is there a way to make it instantly updating, like xat or IRC, so we don't have to keep manually updating it to find out they've changed the subject?" No, that's the way it works. So just use IRC, it doesn't suck. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 20:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Shoutbox Not really. You just have to send spaces and it refreshes. Wikia has a very basic and plain chat, unlike Xat which has serious coding to make it auto-refresh automatically. So no. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rant Please see the Shadow the Penguin talk page in order to see this rant. You sorta need to. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 13:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: CP Sort of Violent Movie Story Proposition So be it. However, I have the right to clean anything up and change any OOC. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) GOD BLESS AMERICA! † 23:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Image request...if you're up to it. Hey Metal! I really need an image for this article I've been working on. Can you help me? Its for my article Excess Consumption. It's a purple penguin, wearing a white coat (like a scientist), but it has a red +, like a hospital on one side near the top. The coat extends to her flippers, but not on the ground. She has black designer glasses, and her hair is tied back in a ponytail. Can you do that? I've been trying to get this done for six months.... Much appreciated if you could help!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 09:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Brown hair.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 09:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I think I win :) Remember the pic stuff? yeah I won :) Tails6000 14:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Catastrophe As I told Dan, it's too advanced at this point to add new characters. However, the EPF and Metalmanager could feature in the Power4U Affair. I'll have to get back to you later on that, extremely busy IRL at the moment.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 09:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, how is the Excess Consumption picture going?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 09:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Image request I looks pretty good for a draft. Can you make it look somewhat like your metalmanager picture? Her body looks a bit...beanstalky. Also, can you make it facing the front? That way the clipboard could be held by her side. A nice smile would also be great. Thanks!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 21:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) MAGGOT! MAGGOT! MAGGOT! MAGGOT! I WROTE THE SOLDIER PARODY! Yep. Check him out and fix him up if needed. I'm planning ORANGE vs GREEN. Green is *Great Radical Epic Extermination Naturals (GREEN) and *Openly Ravaging Amazingly Nasty Great Evil (ORANGE) The GREEN and ORANGE are fighting over some land in the Trans-Antartic, which has Uranium under it. GREEN wants it to sell and be rich, but ORANGE are terrorists and want to blow opposing people up. Is it any good? MAGGOTS --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 22:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Relation First, yes, the text was black. Then, second, yes, it would make for great plot twists. I will need your help with the story as you know the Mercy family better than I do. Thanks, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 20:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Artic Wolves Army. Yes I would love to be in your army! Thank you so much for asking. Iceflower485 13:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 13:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Im redligot2009. Mvtech told me you recently quitted.I just wanna make friends here on fanon! Dont you just hate seahorseruler? He blocked me. So I decided not to visit club penguin wiki anymore. But anyways Im just trying to make friends here.--redligot2009 15:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU Thanks. I really needed more molds. Also, I'm editing the ones in the clothing catalogue to become molds like yours. You can use them once I've got them completed. Anyway, thanks for that. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 17:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ok. thanks! Im glad to be here on CP Fanon.--redligot2009 09:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 RE:Okay Well, actually, I was quoting the story line, where the BOF created Darktan. Pogopunk the user may have made him, but in the story the BOF did. Also, on the me getting to be an admin thing, I was originally under the account Anniemoose98. It has 1000-some edits, bringing my total number of edits to 1,836. So, I should be an admin. I actually switched accounts to this one. When I switched accounts, TS just demoted my old account and promoted this one. Simple as that. Thanks! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 11:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! Congratulations on becoming an admin! You truly deserve it! Excuse me... I have noticed that you put Austin on the welcome page and I request that you add me to the page right beside Austin. We both help each other out with our images and articles, as he and I are teamed up.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 14:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi EternalMagma! I'm really glad I was able to chat with you on the Shout Box just now. By the way, do you want to meet in Club Penguin? My username is Iceflower485 and I normally go on Glaicer. Do you remember when I accidently mistook you for User:Kwiksilver? I find that very funny now and laugh whenever I think about it. Seriously, if you look back on it it's pretty hilarious don't you think? Anyways, the real reason why I'm on your talk page is to ask you a question. Can we be friends? I know we just recently met but still, why can't we? Write me back on my Talk Page whenever you can.Iceflower485 20:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 20:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Haikus and Poems. (Not related to Club Penguin) Hi EternalMagma! I read your haikus and poem on Metalmanager's page. It's so beautiful! I love the way you write. You know, you could become a famous writer or poet one day! I'm so glad that we're friends now. It gets a bit lonely on the website if you have no one you can talk to, you know? By the way EternalMagma, This is a short story I made up. "The Nightingle Midnight Snow" "The moon's celestial light rippled across a clear pool. Snowflakes lacy, delicate, and white, fell slowly to the ground, blanketing the ground with it's pure and soft feathery fluffiness. The Nightingale flew in a circle, landing on a smooth snow covered rock in the middle of the pool. She lifted her head until she could see the top of the pine trees, the tips covered with snow, until she could see the bright clear moon. Stars sparkled like diamonds in the sky, as if it had a magical light that lit up the deep ocean of blue. She looked down at the water next, seeing a reflection of herself, Her night black feathers a shilloute in the backdrop of the shadows formed by the trees. Her dark eyes sparkled with moonlight reflected from the pool's glassy surface. She stayed perched on the rock until the snow rested gently on her body. Then, she took off, leaving behind a lacy veil in the night sky. I made this story up for you EternalMagma, please accept this as a token of my appreciation for that wonderful letter you wrote for me on my talk page. And once again, thank you for making me feel like I'm being noticed on this website. You're a great friend EternalMagma, and may I let you know that it's also people like you who make my day. RE: Yeah, I'm still doing it. You can view it at The Quest for the Beronews'. You can write it in the the Flywish and MM war, and I will finish the back story after I move. Thanks, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 16:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Artic Wolves VS Flywish's Army Hi EternalMagma! I read your story. It's great! Do you think you could put my character in it? I'm just wondering. Write me back on my talk page!Iceflower485 22:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 22:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for looking at my article, I will continue to expand! ! Fred200 How was any of that spam? He was just trying to post something. You could have just fixed it up instead of reverting it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Your citations are clearly broken!']]) View this template 13:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ALL YOUR BASE?? hello metal! Can i also take those bases you gave to austin8310 austin? --[[File:Hope sprite.png|link=Amigopen link=User blog:Amigopenlink=user:Amigopenlink=user talk:Amigopen]] 09:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Videos Hey EternalMagma. Thanks for being concerned if I was going to be hacked but, I just deleted both videos since I thought that it would reveal too much information. Thank you for your last note regarding this. I will be careful, but I will still fight against the walrus.Iceflower485 14:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 14:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: DP He keeps claiming that I created the Un-CP, that I support the Un-CP, that I inspired the Un-CP, and other such horrendous insults. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 18:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts on this? It's not quite a exact render, but it's a twist. There's the sword (it was AWESOME. Didn't wanna waste that idea.), and there's basic halo armor. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 02:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Just a quick question Well, I am not talking about Nex I'm talking about The Nexus a WWE team of seven. and if you want some quick info about them "EITHER YOU'RE NEXUS! OR AGAINST US!" And if you don't know, WWE is a TV Show about wrestling. Only a few users here watch it, of course, I'm not an exception. The Nexus almost ruined WWE and that is why I'm glad they are gone. So my signature has nothing to do with Nex. Hey metal, get ur bro to see his email I RECORDED MY VOICE FOR HALO REACH! :D Tails6000 18:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) If you want to help with my Half-Life parody, then by all means, please help. It would make my life so much easier. --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 21:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) If you want to help with my Half-Life Parody, by all means, help. It would make my life so much easier. --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 21:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Image request Would you be able to use PhotoShop to make an image for me? See the picture on Happy Too? Could you use that design but all professional like yours? Thanks! --'Jacob "Happy" Too Send me some mail! 08:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hey MM, finished the drawing of the ninja. I have to say, I tried hard and it was probably my best work. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude''']]Talk to me here! 12:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, thanks for welcoming me so fast! --NatoCP AKA James